Tyson Granger .Vs. Red
Tyson and Dragoon vs Red and Charizard is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Two OG Heroes with Draconian Partners that are champions in the ring! Pokémon vs BeyBlade! Will Red and Charizard burn the metal, or will Tyson and Dragoon prove too much for them to overcome? Interlude Blade: Dragons. The most wanted in terms of a best friend. Lion: Today's combatants are masters of the rings, but only one will prevail. Their draconian partners and all. Blade: Tyson Granger, and his partner Dragoon, the BeyBlade world champions. Lion: And Red and his partner Charizard, the ultimate Pokèmon master and champions of the Kanto region. Blade: For this match were giving Dragoon his strongest upgrade and Charizard any and every move he's got, as well as his Mega Form. To make things fair, the stage will be a crater for the smooth movement of both characters in this battle. Lion: He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Red and Charizard Blade: The Pokemon Master is a hard position to reach. You've gotta defeat the Champion, battle every Trainer and win the Gyms... but most importantly, the goal is to catch 'em all. Lion: And with that goal in mind, began the journey of Pokemon Trainer Red. Blade: Red set out from Pallet Town, but before anything else, he chose his partner, Charmander. (Charmander lets out a cry) Lion: Charmander eventually evolved into Charmeleon, and finally his final form Charizard. (Charmeleon's cry plays, then Charizard's) Blade: Red and Charizard fought through the Kanto Region, winning badges as Charmander and Charmeleon as well. And along the way, they met many great challenges and Charizard got many great moves. Lion: There's the Flare Blitz, a dangerous fiery rush, even to the user. Another move is Flamethrower, which Charizard's Special Attack does a number on. Blade: Slash's a pretty powerful move too, with some decent damage. Lion: Using Focus Blast, Charizard deals Goku-esque damage to his opponents. Using Air Slash, Charizard can flinch his opponents, and with Growl, Smokescreen, or by burning his foe, he can lower their stats. Blade: Charizard can also use Dragon Pulse, a powerful Dragon-Type move with decent damage. Seismic Goddamn Toss deals damage equal to Charizard's level, in this case, 100. Additionally, Charizard knows Fire Blast, one of the most powerful Fire moves. Landing a Mega Punch or.a Mega Kick could deal some damage, and using Swift, which never misses, is always a good option too. Lion: It's also there that Red's Charizard can use Fire Spin to trap his opponents in a fiery vortex of damage, and then there's Blast, Motherfucking Burn. Blade: Blast Burn, otherwise known as the Fire move exclusive to Fire Starters, is a brutal explosion of superhot fire. In one of Charizard's Pokedex entries, it says it can melt anything. Lion: Charizard's powers don't end there yet. In a pinch, Red can awaken the bonds between him and his Charizard. Blade: Mega... Evolution! Mega Charizard X gives Charizard a HUGE boost in his offensive stats, as well as a minor buff to melee Defense. It becomes a Fire/Dragon Type, making it overall more versatile. The ability Blaze that Charizard usually has, which boosts the power of Fire-Type attacks in a pinch to Tough Claws, which boosts his melee strength by 33%. Lion: Then Red and Charizard became the Champions, and climbed up a snowy mountain and decided to stand there for 3 years. Until a boy about his age beat him up there. Blade: And all this was achieved through many powerful feats. Red took down an entire criminal organization on his own, defeated and caught the Legendary Mewtwo, and even conquered the League and defeated that Asshat kid. Lion: But Red's Charizard does have its limits. It can only know what to do under Red's command, and can also be put down pretty easily when exposed to Water, or Stone, Ground, and Dragon, Dragon only in its Mega Evolution. It's also susceptible to Electric attacks. Blade: But no matter what, messing with this brutal duo of Champions... may be your last move before dying. Red begins his battle with Ethan atop Mt Silver. Tyson and Dragoon Blade: Tyson Granger was a boy living with his grandpa in a town. One day, when training with his grandpa with swords, he was told about the legend of the Dragoon. The most powerful Bitbeast to live. Lion: So later, when Tyson decided to stop the ruthless BeyBlader Kai Hiwatari, he was able to summon Dragoon from his sword. It joined with Tyson's Bey to battle Kai's Bitbeast, the Phoenix. Blade: Dranzer. After this, Tyson trained with Dragoon until he eventually upgraded it. The customizations let Dragoon become extremely powerful. Lion: Hell. Why not add some knives and a shotgun? Blade: Shut the fuck up Lion. BeyBlades don't work like anything that way. Lion: Anyway, Dragoon's a powerful BitBeast. It can spin VERY fast, letting Tyson take down powerful BitBeasts such as Dranzer and even Zeus. Blade: Dragoon has some powerful moves up his arsenal, such as the Dragoon Storm Attack, the Phantom Storm, and the Victory Tornado. Lion: Using the attacks Vanishing Attack and Wave Attack, Dragoon can disappear and even blast it's opponents with a wave. Blade: Dragoon with its best upgrades gets Galaxy Storm and Evolution Storm. With Galaxy Storm, Dragoon can create a HUGE tornado and with Evolution Storm, it can blast and ram into the opponent's Beast. Being one of the Holy BitBeasts, Dragoon's very powerful. It gets this power from its bond with Tyson. Whenever he pushes himself, Dragoon will always get up to battle. Lion: They've beaten the World Championships, taken down Cyber Dragoon, a more powerful version of Dragoon, and defeated Dranzer! Blade: So don't they really get weakened by anything, they do. The more upgrades Dragoon has, the more likely it gets to lose its control. And Tyson... isn't exactly a genius. He more than often loses concentration, and can't take a loss very well. Lion: Still don't mess with them. It can destroy and demolish. Tyson: Let it... RIP! Pre-Death Battle Blade: All right, the combatants are ser, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A boy was headed on his way to a tournament in a faraway region. He wore a red jacket, and a matching hat. This boy was Red, the Champion of the Kanto region. Red moved on through the valley. Nothing could defeat him here. From the Furrets to the Absols, everything appeared to know the true extent of his power. As he stopped to pick up a dropped Pokéball, his hand met that of another boy. Tyson: What the? That's an odd-looking Bey you've got there. Red: Huh? A ... Bey? Tyson: Wait, you don't know what a Bey is? Heh, you must be pretty thick. Are you a hobo? Red: Nah, but Ive got an idea about you what you are. As he said this, the Pokémon Master tossed forward a Pokéball. Charizard burst out and roared. Tyson: You're... Red: Screwed. FIGHT! Tyson: Let it... Red: Charizard, get ready! Tyson: RIP! As he shot his Bey, Dragoon, at Charizard, the Flame Pokémon dodged, jumping aside before slashing it with its fiery tail. The Bey was knocked back into a stone, but it burst out fine. Tyson: Argh... What are you upto? Dragoon! Storm Attack! Dragoon quickly spun back at Charizard, surrounding the Flame Pokémon in a tornado before striking it in several weak points. Red: Well, that hurts. But now... He raises up his arm. Red: OUR TURN!!!! Charizard, use Fire Spin! Charizard roared, looking around at the Bey circling him still, before getting struck by it. At this, he raised up an infernal tornado, blasting back Dragoon. Dragoon was now surrounded in fire! Tyson: Huh?!!! Dragoon, quick, Vanishing Attack! Dragoon spun in a giant circle round Charizard before disappearing. Charizard looked around, only to get struck several times! Charizard roared and recoiled. It looked around for Dragoon, but it was nowhere to be found. Red backed off. Tyson: Heh. Now you know how strong I am? Red: Nah. Charizard, fly up and try to scout it out with Swift! Charizard burst upwards just as Dragoon made another attempt to rip into his flesh. Afterwards, he closed his wings, before launching a volley of stars at Dragoon. The cloak dissipated, and the flaming vortex caused Dragoon's spinning to go way off. Red: Charizard, now try using Air Slash! Dragoon regained its focus and moved in on Charizard, before jumping. Charizard flapped his wings. Dragoon was stopped in midair! Red: Flamethrower! Tyson: Dragoon, quick, dodge it! As Charizard shoots off a wave of flames, the crimson blazes encase Dragoon, who breaks away, only to fall down into a pit. Red smirked. Charizard smirked. It was all over. Red: Sorry, but HOLEy Arceus, I gotta run! Later! Tyson: I don't think so! Dragoon, Victory Tornado! Dragoon jumps out of the pit. Red and Charizard just watch confused as Dragoon runs right into Charizard's chest! Charizard roars, before collapsing! Red: Charizard! Tyson laughs. Tyson: Ha ha! Now YOU'RE the screwed one!!!! Red: Nope. I've still got something to do. As he said this, he backed off, before raising his arm with the Mega Ring. Charizard gets up, before being encased in a shiny purple aura. Blue fire explodes in a tornado, and as that clears off, a black dragon flaps it's wings, before roaring. Red: Maybe you can beat Charizard, but his evolution's on a whole different level! Tyson: Looks pretty normal to me. As he said this, Mega Charizard X had already sent Dragoon flying. Tyson gasped, shocked, as Charizard flew up behind the circling Dragoon, before snapping his mouth shut. The bite attack sends Dragoon flying. Red: Charizard, use Focus Blast! Charrizard starters creating a concentrated ball of fighting energy in his hands, before hurling it forward. The spinning Dragoon was knocked back, before being shot with blue fire. Tyson: Dragoon! We'll never give up! Stand strong! This caused Dragoon's BitBeast to show up from the Bey. Red was confused. Red: What's that? Dragoon and Charizard stared each other down, before Charizard shot a stream of blue flames at the BitBeast. As the flames cleared off, an unharmed Dragoon slashed at Charizard with wind. Dragoon's Bey spun more vigorous. Tyson: Dragoon, Galaxy Storm! Dragoon spins about, spinning Charizard as well. Charizard collapses. Red: Buddy... Don't give up... Charizard roars, before launching a Dragon Pulse up at Dragoon, who gets knocked over. Tyson smug grins. Tyson: It's not over until I say it is! Dragoon, EVOLUTION STORM! Red: Hurry and use Fire Blast! Charizard bursts upwards before shooting down a giant blue anchor of fire at Dragoon, who spins in a circle and smashes right into Charizard, creating a tornado of blue fire! Dragoon lands on the other side of Charizard, but it was slowing down! Blue fire singed it as Red raised an arm. Red: Finish this with Blast Burn! Charizard roared loudly, creating a giant blue stream of fire in his mouth. He opened it, releasing blue flames in every direction. The blazes rise up as columns that slowly move in on Dragoon, before creating a giant, white-hot blue fiery-dome explosion! Red stood in front of the unconscious Tyson, putting down his destroyed Bey's remaining piece next to him. He then walked off towards Kalos, the ocean roaring nearby. KO! Conclusion Blade: Dragoon had a sheer advantage in speed, but Charizard dominated everything else. Even in speed, Charizard wasn't far behind the bey. Lion: Charizard's raw power and durability let it tank Hydro Pumps from a Blastoise, and take constant punishment from a Mewtwo, while Tyson and Dragoon fell to normal BitBeasts before! Dragoon may be small, but Charizard could easily attack when Dragoon was on the offensive! Blade: Dragoon was fast, but it wasn't, quite... versatile. It only knew tornadoes, which got predictable after a while, and for somebody like Red, a way of building a strategy around. While Tyson is hotheaded and brash, Red thinks things through, before formulating a plan to defeat the opponents. Tyson's will... Lion: Still wasn't much, because if Dragoon took way too much damage, Tyson would go down too, leaving them open for an attack. Once Tyson went down, Dragoon couldn't get up! What a Drag-oon, Tyson should've Red the instruction manual. Ah, Blast it. Blade: The winner is, Red. Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Pokémon vs BeyBlade themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles